A Secret Kept
by cosplayishope
Summary: All Might and Deku are close. Everyone in class 1-A knows that but when Todoroki suggest that All Might is actually Dekus father will everyone laugh it off? Or fuel the fire by admitting that they think so too! (Takes place at the end of S3)
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own My Hero Academia. I am just a tiktoker/cosplayer/fangirl who was reminded of a story and couldn't find the name of the story so I decided to write my own version. This story has been done many times. This is just my take on it.** -cosplayishope

(This story takes place at the end of the 3rd season)

Chapter 1: Shoto Todoroki

Shoto Todoroki was confused. He was rushing past the halls of U.A. High school and headed toward the class 1-A dorms. Something was on his mind and he was determined to sort it out. Earlier in the day he had run into All Might the #1 pro hero and his Teacher who was having a discussion with Midoriya a classmate of his. It was they're discussion which confused him. They were apparently having a secret meeting and discussing something quite serious but it was the way All Might talked to Midoriya and the way he treated him which confused Todoroki.

All Might and Midoriyas relationship was not a normal student/teacher relationship. Everyone is class 1-A knew this. They all saw the special treatment that All might bestowed upon Midoriya. The endless lunch meetings they had and the whispers they shared in the hallways. Even the teachers had noticed but no one ever questioned it. Todoroki had once, but the idea that Midoriya could actually be All Mights secret love child seemed absurd. A child of All Mights would have grown up in the media. No. Something else was going on and he was determined to find out what.

Rushing up the steps to his dorm he was going to hold a meeting with his classmates to see what they're take on this was. As he opened the door he was greeted by Uraraka who was rushing around the dorm trying to get everyone ready for dinner which was being served early due to a training session they were going to have later in the evening with All Might and Mr. Aizawa.

"Hey Todoroki! You're right on time! We're setting up to eat! Dinners in 5 minutes" she said.

He simply nodded and continued into the dining hall. As everyone started filtering in he cleared his throat but no one heard. He noticed that Midoriya was absent which meant he was probably with All Might. This was his chance to discuss this topic with his classmates. Again he cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention. A few of his classmates which were sitting down near him looked at him.

"What's up man?" Kirishima asked as he saw Todoroki trying to talk. He turned toward the others. "Hey! Guys! Todoroki has something to say!" He yelled over his classmates chattering. Everyone quieted down.

"What is it Todoroki?" Momo asked.

Todoroki suddenly didn't know what to say. He started to wrangle his hands. They were all looking at him. Swallowing a lump in his throat he started to speak.

"I think Midoriya is All Mights Son!" He blurted out. Not exactly what he wanted to say but it was close enough.

**This is just the beginning chapter. I didn't have time to do it justice but I'll upload more in a few days! Also my computer is acting up so the layout and spacing is messed up! Follow me on Instagram and TikTok and also subscribe to my YouTube channe! Until Next time

-cosplayishope **


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own My Hero Academia. I am just a tiktoker/cosplayer/fangirl who was reminded of a story and couldn't find the name of the story so I decided to write my own version. This story has been done many times. This is just my take on it.** -cosplayishope

(This story takes place at the end of the 3rd season)

Chapter 2: Shoto Todoroki continued...

The minute the words left Todoroki's mouth silence followed. The class of 1-A stood silently looking at him as if he had suddenly said he loved his father. Many of the students dismissed what he said and went back to eating. Tenya Iida was the first to respond.

"Todoroki, are you feeling alright?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Look! I know it sounds crazy but just think about it for a second." Todoroki said while looking at everyone. "Why are All Might and Midoriya so close? They're powers are very similar and you got to admit that sometimes Midoriya acts like All Might"

"I believe that's the reason why there so close because they have similar powers and personalities" Iida replied.

The rest of the class who had been silently eating nodded in agreement . Todoroki wasn't convinced and shook his head. "Why the secret meetings then? We've all seen them sneak off after lunch. They're always whispering in the hallways and talking after school."

Mineta opened his mouth to say something wildly inappropriate about Midoriya and All Might having a secret relationship but Momo cut him off "Don't suggest something gross" she snapped at him. "All Might is the symbol of peace and Midoriya is his student."

Mineta didn't say anything else so Momo continued "I think Iida is correct they simply have things in common and have bonded over it. If you have questions then you might want to ask Midoriya about it." She suggested.

"I have. I asked him during the Sports Festival if he was All Mights secret love child and he responded with 'It isn't like that at all' meaning there's more to the story." Todoroki looked around at the others. No one said anything "Something is going on. Something they're not telling us about. I can't be the only one whose noticed."

Ochaco Uraraka who had been quite throughout the whole conversation felt like she had to say something. She felt like she knew Deku but maybe they weren't as close as she thought they were. She had noticed the way All Might and Deku talked and had in fact overheard them a few times. If Todoroki had noticed then maybe the rest of the class had too. She opened her mouth to speak but Bakugo cut her off "The only thing that Nerd and All Might have in common is U.A." He yelled.

Todoroki went to respond but Uraraka suddenly found her courage "I have noticed something and it might explain what's going on" she said.

**I don't have time to write long chapters but I will soon! Follow me on Instagram and TikTok also subscribe to my YouTube channel! Until Next time -cosplayishope **


End file.
